Light fixtures exist that have ducts or channels to supply air to a space from a ventilation system, such as a room in a building. These existing light fixtures have elongated channels running substantially along the length of the light fixture. However, the width of those channels is relatively narrow with regard to the overall width of the light fixture. Thus, the amount of air deliverable to the room in which the light fixture is installed is unduly limited, thereby also decreasing the efficiency of the light fixture to supply air to the room. Therefore, a need exists for a light fixture that delivers a greater volumetric rate of air with greater efficiency.
Existing light fixtures having air ducts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,708 to Falk; U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,577 to Lazerson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,529 to Sweetser; U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,450 to Kruger; U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,332 to Straub; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,233 to Meckler. For example, as shown in FIG. 5 of the Falk patent, the outlet slots 45 are relatively narrow compared to the overall width of the flange 12 of the lighting apparatus 10. Thus, the amount of air deliverable to the room is restricted by the narrowness of the outlet apertures. A need exists for a light fixture having wider channels to deliver a greater volume of air to a room.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide improved light fixtures having air ducts.